time of sorrow revised
by Jakessj3
Summary: please don't kill me summer is coming and chapter four may be here sooner then you think
1. Chapter 1

**Time Of Sorrow **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except one because I created him.

Prologue: If you have read **Age Of The Dragon **this is the saga before the saga.

In the character Gojen's time period before he goes back to the past to help the Z fighters.

(Chapter 1 Begins)

"Gojen get up breakfest is ready!" Bulma shouted.

"Coming Grandma," replied Gojen "Well it's about time sleepy head" said his great grandmother ChiChi.

"Oh hi great Grandma how are you?" asked Gojen "I'm fine Gojen" replied ChiChi. Gojen sat down and began eating his cereal as a special news bulletin came on the TV (news special report)

The Earth is under attack by robotic minions called Cooler. Everyone is advised to stay inside until the threat is over.

"Damn these Cooler robots it's time I do something about it." Said Gojen " Gojen you're going out there!" yelled Bulma "I have to do something" said Gojen (grabbing his fathers sword) "Gojen you could be killed is that what you want." Said ChiChi

"No but that's a risk I'm going to have to take." Said Gojen as he ran out the door and jumped into the air flying.

(Out side West City)

The Cooler robots went on terrorizing the local people were trying to hide.

"This is no fun since we killed all of the Z fighters their has been no real challenge." Said Cooler

"If it's a fight you want Cooler then I'll fight you!" shouted Gojen

"Oh it's you Gojen that's right I remember I killed your father. "Yeah and your going to pay for that I will avenge my father by killing you Hahahahaha! Shouted Gojen as he powered up to his Super Sayin form

"Oh like that's going to stop me" said Cooler. "Die Cooler!" yelled Gojen as he ran forward extending his fist it hit Cooler on the face but to his surprise Cooler grabbed him and threw him into a building.

This is the end of chapter 1 please review thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the long journey

The smoke cleared where Gojen was thrown into the building he was breathing heavily thinking what to do next. "What do I do now nothing seems to phase him, I have to keep trying I can't let this continue HAHAHAHA!" shouted Gojen as he flew towards Cooler throwing punches and kicks at Cooler who was easily dodging them.

"Come on boy do really think that these pathetic attacks of yours are going to work, because I have told that there is no way that your going to win." Said Cooler as he hit Gojen hard and caused him to revert back to his normal form as he fell Cooler shot at a building and collapsed it on him.

"Hahahaha you see I am the ultimate warrior," said Cooler as he went on shooting the town, and it's people. Underneath the rubble that had fallen on him Gojen tried to get up but gave up in all his attempts.

When a voice from nowhere came and spoke to Gojen "get up Gojen I know you can beat him use the pain of loss only by achieving the next level will you defeat Cooler now get up." Gojen felt like his energy had been fully restored he got up and thought about all of his friends that were close to him, "this ones for you dad you to Grandpa Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillen, Android 18, Yamcha, Vegeta, Grand ma Videl and for you to my Mother Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Shouted Gojen as he went Super Sayin and then began his ascension to the next level his muscles grew his hair turned a Gold Color. The ground began to shake so much that Cooler began wondering what it was then the rubble exploded and Gojen casually flew into the air in front of Cooler

"So still in the mood to fight then come on." "No this time you die Cooler your no match for my new powers ha-ha-ha-ha!" said Gojen as an energy wave blew back Cooler

"N-N-No way it can't be how could you have become more powerful it's not possible I the one who's suppose to win." Said Cooler as he stood their frightened. Before Cooler could say anymore Gojen had already hit him in the gut and Cooler Blew up on the ground their were more of Mecha Coolers robot self Gojen put his hands out in front of him and yelled "FINAL FLASH." The blast hit and when the smoke cleared their left was only a giant crater where the Cooler robots stood.

In a quick panic Gojen flew back home.

So what do you think the real journey starts on the next chapter but who was that mysterious voice and why did he help Gojen find out next time on the next episode of Dragonballgt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the long journey pt2

When Gojen arrived home he found to his surprise that his mother was out of bed, "mother what are you doing you need your rest please return to bed." " Well I wouldn't have been up in the first place if I didn't have to worry about you going off and getting yourself killed." Said his mother Pan " mom you know that I have to help these people I just can't sit here and let them die because I'm the only one who can do anything," replied Gojen

"Oh everyday you turn out more like your great great grand father Goku you have his spirit he would be proud I'm just glad your safe."

Gojen told his mother how he defeated Cooler and about the mysterious voice in his head that reassured him. Upon hearing what her son had told her mother called Bulma and Chi-Chi

"Gojen what did this voice sound like?" asked Chi Chi " Like it was someone who knew me almost like my voice why?" asked Gojen " well it's time that he knows Grandma." Said Pan

"Know what?" asked Gojen "the voice that spoke to you Gojen was your great grand father Goku." said Chi Chi "that's not possible you told me he died fight Cooler and Broly." Said Gojen "he did but it was foretold by Goku that when you were born that he would one day help you to save the world when the world needed a savior." Said Bulma as she handed Gojen a rolled up scroll. "Your father and your grandpa Gohan made this it's a family tree never has a Sayin Child of two of the most powerful families ever been born that united both the royal family and the elite family. You are that child Gojen you are destined to save the world." Said Bulma

"Well how am I suppose to know where he wants me to go I'll never beat Cooler and Broly both without the proper training." Said Gojen

"We believe that Goku thought about that and that's why he placed two Dragon balls in two separate locations." Said Bulma

"Great and how am I suppose to find these two dragon balls without a radar," said Gojen

"Your very much like your grandfather Vegeta your always impatient use the Dragon Radar and you find the dragon balls." Said Bulma

She handed Gojen the radar and he turned it on and found that one of the dragon balls was at Mount Pow and the other was at Kami's Lookout. Gojen immediately started packing his stuff and kissed his mother, Bulma, Chi Chi goodbye and the all told to "come home safely" as one and so his journey begins and what will happen when he arrives at Mount Pow.

Find out next time on the next episode of dragonballz


End file.
